Eye Catching
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Shizuo starts working at a modeling company and after his first shoot his meets the owner of the company, and its hate at first sight. It's the only way to describe the strange feeling in his stomach, the only way to describe his sudden urge to make physical contact with the guy. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo) (See full sum inside)
1. Chapter 1- Meeting, Greeting, Hating

**Eye Catching**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Durarara nor any of its characters~ nor do I own 'FaceBook'

**Warning-** Yaoi (Bromance, eventual sex), swearing, and of course when these two are involved; violence.

**Summary-** Shizuo goes through life at an easy going pace, his job skipping doesn't affect his wallet and so he never really worries about keeping one for too long. But after quitting his latest job his old high-school friend asks him to join a modelling company. After his first shoot his meets the owner of the company, and its hate at first sight. It's the only way to describe the strange feeling in his stomach, the only way to describe his sudden urge to make physical contact with the guy. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo)

**Authors Note-** Okies, hello one and all and welcome to this fanfiction about Izaya and Shizuo, I don't know exactly where this idea will lead, nor how long it will take, but I hope you tag along for the ride as I try to make it worth while

Chapter One- Meeting, Greeting, Hating

I look up at the roof of my lounge room as I contemplate going for a walk, my gaze shifts to my window making me notice the pouring rain and I sigh in annoyance as I cross that off my 'ways to stay amused' list. Turning my blonde head to the side I gaze at the TV but the simple thought of all the ads and stupid shows make me avert my gaze to my laptop. I stare at the mechanical entertainment device for a few more seconds before deciding that, yes, it would indeed be a satisfactory way to spend the day. Sitting up I reach over to the coffee table and grab it and slide it onto my lap, opening the green lid I power it up and sigh again at how long it takes, seriously I'm bored for a reason.

Finally it's loaded and I open an internet browser, going straight to Facebook I sign in and scroll through the posts, snickering at the occasional funny picture. Just as I'm getting bored of the site an IM box pops up in the bottom corner of my screen, saying it's from my friend Tom. Opening it with interest I quickly scan over the message.

'_Shizuo are you busy? If not can you come to my work, one of our models just did a rage quit and we need a temporary replacement.' - Tom_

I frown at the request but after thinking it over I decide I don't have much else to do and reply accordingly.

'_Sure, I'm bored as hell anyway. What time do you want me over?'- Shizuo_

'_Now?' – Tom_

'_Sure, just give me around an hour, I'll get ready and call a cab.' – Shizuo_

'_Thanks! See you soon.' – Tom_

'_Bye' –Shizuo_

'_Bye' – Tom_

Quickly logging out and shutting my laptop down I place the device back on the table and walk into my room, once inside I grab some black jeans, a black shirt with a fluorescent green and purple guitar, a black jumper which I roll up the sleeves to my elbows, and my black, purple, and green DC's. Once I'm ready I grab my wallet and phone, do a quick once over in the mirror and straighten my hair, before leaving and heading downstairs to hail a cab.

When I'm inside the taxi and on my way to the great 'Dulahan Models' building I lean back in my seat and glance at the rain drops running down the side of the window. It brings back memories of when I was little and I used to pretend they were racing, such good times they were. Blinking I shake my head and realize we've arrived, paying the driver I hop out and rush into the building, I'm partially surprised to see Tom waiting for me but I don't let it show as I greet him happily.

"Hello Tom-san." I bow slightly and smile when he waves it off and starts walking to an elevator.

"Hello Shizuo-kun, how has life been?" He asks as he presses the button for the third floor, I watch as the doors close before directing my attention back at the brunette.

"Life has been dull, I quit my job a week ago, but I don't really need any money at the moment and haven't found the motivation to go job hunting." I reply, laughing a little at the end. He chuckles beside me and when the elevator arrives he leads me to a studio, where I'm instantly dragged off to the changing rooms.

I feel a little anxious as they force me into a bartender outfit. It consists of grey slacks, a white button-up dress shirt, a back vest, and a red bow tie. Then I'm pushed over to a chair in front of a mirror and am told to sit still as they start styling my hair and putting small amounts of make-up on my face. I sneeze when the brush goes over my nose and the makeup artist giggles I apologise but she brushes it off. Smiling she pushes me out and wishes me luck before closing the door. Sighing again I push down my nervousness and walk over to Tom.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I ask, causing him to look up from the file he was reading, he closes it and places it on the table next to him, smiling he places his left hand on my shoulder and leads me over to a fake bar and puts me behind it.

"You worked as a bartender a few years back didn't you?" He asks as he lets go and steps back to look at me. "Just act natural, smile, and pretend you're serving someone. Make a drink, things like that."

He instructs as he walks over to the camera man, I've done modelling once before and found it both fun and interesting, but despite the offers I got I had a job at the time and had to refuse them all. I shake my thoughts away as I throw on a smile as I grab some alcohol and pretend to serve someone. The camera flashes but I ignore it as I turn and start making a drink, I through in some cool moves, like throwing it over my head and catching it behind my back a few times. I start laughing as I keep pretending to 'work the bar' but Tom doesn't seem to mind, in fact, he's laughing along with me.

I lose track of time and how many photos are taken, but eventually Tom claps his hands and declares that we've got enough photos. I place the drink down on the counter and walk off, noticing with amusement how people walk over and grab some of the drinks I've made. Walking back into the changing room I change back into my original outfit and use the sink in the bathroom to wash the makeup off. I frown at how they made my hair and push it to the side, making my new fringe stand out, honestly, I haven't gotten a haircut for at least a year and a half now, maybe I should get it cut tomorrow.

Walking out of the bathroom I'm not surprised to see Tom waiting for me, he smiles but I can always tell when he has something on his mind, going through high-school together you tend to pick up things like that. I raise a brow at him as I lean against the wall, but my fingers twitch and I suddenly crave a cigarette, pushing off the wall I walk towards where I think the elevator is , Tom follows and when we're in the elevator he finally says something.

"So you said you were jobless before right?" He asks as he pushes the button for the roof, I raise my brow at both the question and the choice of destination but brush it off as I reply.

"Mhm"

"So since it takes such a long time to find new, good models, I was wondering if you wanted to make this a permanent arrangement?" I smile at his question and walk out of the elevator when the door opens, directly on the roof, the fresh air is refreshing as it blows past and I inhale it deeply before replying.

"Sure, why not, just fax me the forms and I'll bring them in tomorrow." As I say this I pull out my cigarette packet and pick one out, I light it as I lean against the railing. Looking down at the town I frown as I realize something. "Hey Tom-san, don't you need to talk to your boss about something like this?"

I hear his nervous laugh from behind me and turn around, for the first time I notice a raven sitting on top of where the elevator comes out, how did he get up there? I would look for a ladder but I can't seem to pull my gaze away from him as he stands and stretches before jumping off his perch. His raven hair and pale skin make him seem like he would be fragile but from his posture and the look in his strange burgundy coloured eyes, I can tell he's anything but. His outfit is a black suit with white stripes, underneath he wears a coal black dress shirt and a blood red tie hangs loosely around his neck.

I feel a strange sensation in my stomach, almost as if it's twisting in on itself, and as he walks closer, I notice he's the tinniest bit taller than me and my hand twitches as I get the sudden urge to touch him. Blinking suddenly when Tom starts to introduce him I quickly categorise the strange feelings into hate when the raven cuts him off and introduces himself, grabbing my hand as he does so.

"Good afternoon, my name is Orihara Izaya, and I am the proud owner of this fine business. You must be Shizuo-kun, am I correct?" His voice is polite but I can hear a hint of something else underneath, unable to put a name to it I nod in answer to his question and am shocked when he doesn't shake my hand like I expected him to, but rather he turns it over and kisses my wrist.

The simple action embarrasses me to no end and I tell myself despite the heat in my face that I am NOT blushing. Quickly pulling my hand out of his grasp, I repress the urge to punch him as I remember that it's up to him whether I get this job or not, usually the simple reminder wouldn't have been enough, but with Tom in the background making huge gestures for me to be nice I was able to calm down enough to speak politely, even though I stepped back to increase the distance between us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you I'm sure, were you waiting up here for us, or did Tom-san just know where to find you Orihara-san?" The raven smirks and takes a step forward, I'm already stepping backwards when I realise he's just walking to the railing, shaking my head I lean back and look down at my now finished cigarette, 'Tch'-ing I grab another and light it as I wait for my soon-to-be boss to reply.

"Mmm, just call my Izaya, Shizzy. And yes I was waiting, but not because Tom asked me to." I frown at the nickname but ignore it in favour of curiosity for his last words, but he says nothing to satisfy it, instead he hands me a piece of paper and a pen. "Sign this and you'll be a part of the crew~" He states happily, nodding I crouch down and skim across the contract before I give up and sign my name at the bottom, they never say anything important anyway. Standing I hand it back to him, he just grins wider as he folds it and places it into his jacket, feeling kind of creped out by his smile I flick my cigarette but over the railing and walk over to Tom, he seems to understand as he quickly says good bye and we both head over to the elevator.

Once the doors close I round on Tom "Your boss is such a creeper!" I exclaim as I rub my wrist furiously on my pant legs. Tom laughs next to me and I glare at him, but he doesn't seem affected by it as he replies happily.

"Well you're the first person I've seen him act like that around. I think he likes you" I look at him in shock as he laughs again, as the elevator opens on the ground floor I noticed that it must have stopped raining a while ago, I briefly wonder why I hadn't noticed on the roof but thoughts of Izaya pop up again. Pushing them away in anger I wave good-bye to Tom and get in a cab. I hate Izaya Orihara, hate him so very much.

-.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.-

And there you go! The first chapter for my latest story! Hahaha, yea nah I think I need to finish my other ones buuut I just keep getting new ideas! Sorry! Any who, I'll hopefully see you all next chapter, bye bye~

Xx Yuki xX


	2. Chapter 2-Hide You Sneek

**Eye Catching**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Durarara nor any of its characters~ nor do I own 'FaceBook'

**Warning-** Yaoi (Bromance, eventual sex), swearing, and of course when these two are involved; violence.

**Summary-** Shizuo goes through life at an easy going pace, his job skipping doesn't affect his wallet and so he never really worries about keeping one for too long. But after quitting his latest job his old high-school friend asks him to join a modelling company. After his first shoot his meets the owner of the company, and its hate at first sight. It's the only way to describe the strange feeling in his stomach, the only way to describe his sudden urge to make physical contact with the guy. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo)

**Chapter Summary-** Shizuo goes to work and is surprised to find Izaya Orihara 'overseeing' his photo shoots, is it normal for this to happen? From the looks people keep giving him he thinks not.

**Authors Note-** Hello again my dearest readers! How are we all? Haha i go back to school in around a week or so -_- really don't want do, so I'll be updating still but at my usual random gay pace, sorry! Any who~ Lets get on with the story, I hope you all like it so far!

Chapter Two- Hide You Sneak

I'm not really a morning person, everyone who knows me knows this. Yet with how my phone keeps buzzing I take it _someone_ doesn't know, growling in annoyance I roll over and grab my phone, flicking it open I try to read the text sent from Tom, frowning and rubbing my eyes to clear my blurry vision my caramel eyes skip over the words before I make a small sound of surprise and bolt out of bed, running over to my cupboard I rush to get dressed

_Shizuo, forgot to tell you, we have a shoot at eight, please be there on time – Tom_

I all but throw my long jeans on and just as quickly pull on a simple white dress shirt, buttoning it up with one hand I pick up my now silent phone and look at the time `_7:29am'_ groaning in annoyance for the second time this morning I quickly tuck it into my pocket and comb my hair. Once it looks decent enough I grab my wallet and run downstairs to catch a cab.

The stair case is empty as usual, people prefer to take the elevator, but I like the challenge and use it most days. Coming out on the bottom floor I jog outside and wave my hand in the air at a cab not too far away, the yellow vehicle seems to see me and drives over, when I jump in and quickly state the destination the driver laughs.

"Busy?" He asks in a deep voice as I buckle up and pull out my phone to text Tom. Once its sent I laugh embarrassedly and reply.

"Yea, I kinda slept in." The driver laughs with me for a little and when it dies off we're parking at the front of 'Dullahan Models' paying the driver I jump out and jog inside. Once in the receptionist directs me to the third floor again and I decide to catch the elevator, no use in turning up a sweating panting mess.

Once inside the elevator I look in the reflective doors and straighten out my ruffled outfit and hair, deeming myself okay I don't worry when the doors open. Walking down the hall and peeking into rooms I eventually spot Tom and wave happily as I walk over to my old friend.

"Good morning Tom-san." I greet happily as the brunette smiles and leads me over to the change rooms.

"Morning Shizuo-kun, forgive me but we have quite a few requests for you since yesterday, and today might take a while." I nod and shrug to say that I understand but it doesn't matter, he nods and walks off to talk to someone once I'm inside the changing rooms. Today I'm given a pair of tight, black, leather pants and a white, short sleeve dress shirt before getting shoved into the changing stall. I quickly pull off my clothes and struggle into the ones I was given, the pants hug my slender legs and the shirt seems to have a few buttons missing at the top….. and bottom, it only has one button that's only a little above my belly button. The outfit itself makes me nervous but I push it down as I walk out and get dragged over to the make-up desk.

The girl there is the same from yesterday, and noticing my stare she smiles. "I'm Erika, and over there is Walker, he's your fashion stylist for shoots and what-nots." She states happily as she sorts out the range of different products in front of her, the male gives a wave before going back to a clothes rack and sorting through it. So I turn back to Erika and watch as she picks up some foundation, instructing me to close my eyes, she dusts it over my entire face, and down my neck. I hear some shuffling and she brings a different feeling brush to my cheeks and instructs me to hollow them out, I do as told and she brushes it over my cheek bones, once done she brings a tiny thing to my eyelids and applies it there and slightly below my eyes, before adding more to the spot between my nose and eyes.

Pulling it back she hums happily and tells me I can open my eyes, I do so slowly and am shocked when I look at my face, I mean I look, well, sexy. The foundation gives my skin an almost glowing look, while the darker toner she put over my cheek bones makes them stand out and sharpen my face. The eye shadow around my eyes is a dark smoky black which brings out my brown eyes, making them look almost smouldering without any effort on my part. I smile at Erika until I notice she's got a bottle of oil in her hands, my eyes widen but before I have any chance to protest she dumps a load of it in my hair and rubs it in, making my blonde locks hang over my face as if I'd just been in the rain or something. After she seems happy she grabs a different bottle of oil and rubs it over my visible stomach, chest and arms, making me shine.

Even though I don't exactly feel like me, I can't deny I look pretty dam hot, shaking my head I turn to a smiling Erika. "So what is my first shoot for?" I ask as she pulls me up, does some last minute adjustments and leads me out to the modelling area.

"I think the first is for a new cologne, the second is for a new brand of jeans, the third for, hmmm…. Ah! The third is for a new fashion design, you have a partner for it, she's gorgeous, her name is Celty, I'm sure you two will get along~" She pats my shoulder before nodding to Tom in front of us and walking a short distance back to the changing rooms, probably to set up for the next shoot. Tom smiles at me, gives me a once over before shaking his head and chuckling, turning his head he calls out to someone but I'm distracted by looking over at the area where I'm to be modelling, the set has a dark brown carpet and a white wall with brown swirls climbing up it, and in the centre is a single gold, metal chair with a golden and black lamp next to it.

When I turn back to Tom I'm shocked to see Izaya standing where he once was, his burgundy eyes practically raping me as he looks at my outfit. Feeling a little bit more then awkward I get the strange twisting feeling in my gut again and try to ignore it, clearing my throat loudly he finally looks up at my eyes and smiles, but honestly it's the not the least bit innocent.

"Good morning Shizzy, I must say you look simply, delicious in that outfit of yours." He greets and I feel shivers rack up my spine, I tell myself it's out of disgust as I walk over to the set and ignore him, probably not the smartest thing to do to your boss, but to me it seemed a hell of a lot better than smashing his face in.

Once on set I listen to the camera man as he positions me, tells me what expression to wear, takes a few photos and starts again, I tune out as my body automatically does what he commands and my thoughts wander as I try to place the twisting feeling in my gut. I've never felt it before and the foreign sensation only occurs when _he's_ near me. My thoughts are lost and when the shoot finishes I barely notice until I'm in the bathroom washing off the make-up. Afterwards I get dragged off to lunch with Tom where he quizzes me on what's troubling me, but I can't tell him as I myself don't really know.

When we get back I'm dressed up in a pair of jeans and nothing else, my body is oiled up again and my make-up redone. And the rest of the shoot passes with me still trying to place that strange feeling. When it's over we don't get a break as I'm taken back into the changing rooms and stripped down to my boxers as Erika gets rid of all the oil in my hair and on my body. Once she's done Walker gives me a pile of black fabric and I walk into the changing stall.

When I'm inside I don't really look at the clothes until they're on me, looking in the mirror I take in the outfit, tight black jeans with a red dress shirt that reaches down to my wrists, over the top I wear a black vest similar to the one I wore yesterday, but it only buttons up in the centre. When I walk out Walker ties a black, silk tie around my throat and I walk over to Erika, as soon as I sit down she starts doing my make-up again, I notice as she talks to me that she's only really putting on foundation and styling my hair so I have a fringe over my left eye and the rest of my hair shapes my face. Once she's done she sprays it and declares I'm ready, smiling I thank her and walk out, not so shocked to see that the set has been changed again, now it has a blood red carpet and a black wall, the chair in the centre this time is more like a throne and when I walk over Tom introduces me to Celty, a beautiful woman with light brown hair that just reaches beyond her shoulders, her light blue-green eyes seem to smile even as she does when she greets me. She's dressed in a simple, but flattering red, silk dress that tears mid-thigh on her right leg, and triangulates towards he left knee.

Her manager Shrina seems to also be her husband, he's eccentric and doting over her and when we're about to walk onto set he 'warns' me to keep my hands off his girl. I roll my eyes as I walk on and the first thing I'm told to do is embrace her, we're positioned so that my arms rest low on her waist and hers around my neck, its hard to keep a straight face as our faces are inches apart, to anyone looking on it would look as if we're about to kiss. After a few pictures are taken I'm moved onto the throne-like chair and Celty leans on its side, I bring my left knee up and place my left hand on it, then I place my chin on it and stare at the camera with a 'what of it' look. Celty leans on the left side of the throne and is staring at me in what the camera man describes a 'desire filled' look.

The shoot goes on with us changing spots and pretending to be lovers, once it's over we hug and thank everyone for their hard work, only then do I notice Izaya standing in the corner with a contemplative look on his face, and I realize that he had watched all of my shoots today, I look around to see if this is normal, and I notice the small curious glances he gets every few seconds. So in answer, no, it's not normal. Sighing I brush it off and walk back into the changing room to thank Erika and Walker before I walk into the bathroom, lock the door, and have a quick shower. Once I'm clean I get out and dress in my original jeans and shirt, I use a comb on the sink to straighten out my hair before walking out and bumping right into the man who had troubled my thoughts for over half the day. He smiles at me as he asks.

"Ne, Shizzy come to dinner with me?" I swear I would have flipped out if it weren't for how serious he was being.

"What for?" I ask cautiously, calm down Shizuo it could be something as simple as a meeting.

"To celebrate you first _real_ shoot of course~!" He exclaims, I raise a brow doubtfully but sigh as I give in.

"Sure." His smile expands if possible and he tells me he'll pick up at nine before bouncing off, the action reminds me of a flea and I smirk at the thought, a flea is just like him, annoying to have around yet too quick to kill, not that I want to kill him _no of course not_. Checking my watch I notice that I only have two hours, sending a text to Tom to tell him I'm going home I walk out of the clustered area and over to the elevator. I honestly don't know why I just agreed to that but I need to go home to rest before I got out with that man. His simple presence sucks the energy out of me.

~.~.~.```.~.~.~

Dun dun dahhhhh! Hahaha how am I doing? I don't know much about modelling (Or make-up, because yes I might be a girl, but I find the stuff repulsive, If you want someone to like you, it should be you. Not some stupid mask on your face), I was scouted when I was little for a few years but my mum got sick of driving me everywhere so I stopped going, but still my knowledge is a bit bad so I apologize in advance for any mistakes in the workplace for this any who leave a review to tell me whatcha think, till next time~ Bye bye~

Xx Yuki xX


	3. Chapter 3- Fuck My Life

**Eye Catching**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Durarara nor any of its characters~ nor do I own 'FaceBook'

**Warning-** Yaoi (Bromance, eventual sex), swearing, and of course when these two are involved; violence.

**Summary-** Shizuo goes through life at an easy going pace, his job skipping doesn't affect his wallet and so he never really worries about keeping one for too long. But after quitting his latest job his old high-school friend asks him to join a modelling company. After his first shoot his meets the owner of the company, and its hate at first sight. It's the only way to describe the strange feeling in his stomach, the only way to describe his sudden urge to make physical contact with the guy. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo)

**Chapter Summary-** Shizuo knew something bad was going to happen, yet he still came. Kill. Me. Now

**Authors Note-** Hia all! How are we today? I actually wrote this ages ago but accidentally deleted it and I just lost inspiration to redo it. Any who read and review please!

Chapter Two- Kill Me Now

Shizuo looked morosely at his reflection, dust fell from his chaotic hair and shards of porcelain dusted his hands and sleeves. The bathroom around him was an absolute mess, the walls bore holes and the tiled floors were crushed, the toilets were scattered around the room each dinted and scratched in their own way. Nothing aside from a single sink and mirror had been spared from his fury. But there was a perfectly reasonable cause behind it all, it was simple really, just one man. Izaya Orihara.

It had all started that evening when Shizuo had just finished getting ready, grabbing his phone he was about to check the time when he heard a faint knock on his door, placing the device in the pocket of the black tuxedo he wore he walked out of the lounge room and calmly opened the door. A raven with a fancy black suit and red tie greeted him with a smile and a rose, Shizuo had mutely accepter the rose as he placed it on the table near his door and stepped out, ignore the heat in his cheeks as he finally found his voice.

"Good-evening Izaya-san, how are you." He greeted as he stepped into the open elevator, waiting until his boss entered before clicking the button for the ground floor. Izaya just smiled at him and shrugged in a 'I'm fine' way, and for a moment Shizuo feared that this silence was an ill omen, but when he followed Izaya to his car all bad thoughts were promptly crushed and burnt to ashes.

"Oh my god! You own a Jeep!" He exclaimed as he excitedly walked around the car, envy all over his face as Izaya chucked and hopped in.

"Come on Shizuo-kun, or we'll be late." He said as Shizuo finally jumped in, the car ride had been silent and Shizuo had been comforted by the thought that Izaya had said they might be late, that meant they were meeting people right?

But no, the first and second bombs of 'lets-fuck-up-Shizuo's-life' were dropped in precise order. The first being the restaurant Izaya stopped at, it was by far the best in the town and Shizuo was absolutely astonished, he didn't even register what Izaya said until they were on the top floor and he was being led into a private booth, the door closing with a resounding click as bomb number to was dropped. There was no one else there.

So Shizuo had been forced to sit down politely when Izaya pulled a chair out for him, and had smiled when Izaya cracked a joke. They had ordered and filled the silence with pleasant conversation that had Shizuo re-thinking his view on Izaya, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. They were half way through twenty questions when their food arrived, it was Shizuo's turn and he had looked at the food as he tried to think of a question.

"What's your favourite food?" He asked as he looked up, and noticed in shock that all the otouro was missing on Izaya's plate, and there had been a lot. Izaya smiled at him and lent across the table, Shizuo had presumed the other was trying to steal his food and had lent forward protectively, a slight glare of warning on his face when Izaya grinned widely before kissing him right on the mouth.

So, just to make sure, you caught that right?

THE MOTHER FUKER KISSED HIM ON THE MOUTH!

Straight after he had sat back and happily replied that it was otouro, all of Shizuo's now resided on his plate. The blonde had promptly denied all reasoning of the fact that his face was much too hot and had bolted from the room, to the bathroom where he promptly destroyed everything.

Straightening up Shizuo dusted himself off and fixed up his hair and clothes, desperately thinking of a plan of escape so he didn't have to face Izaya again. He remembered that when they entered there had been a long hall, doors on both sides that presumably led to private rooms and at the end of the hall were two bathrooms, female and male, the male being the one he currently resided in.

Thinking harder Shizuo remembered the exit sign at the end of the hall that lead to stairs and smiled triumphantly, walking over to the door he peaked out, noticing the door to his booth still open he quietly, yet quickly snuck down to the door and when he reached it threw it open and bolted. Not caring if Izaya heard him now, knowing that there was no way the other could catch him.

After running down what he assumed was four to five levels he stopped and lent against the wall breathing heavily, chuckling slightly he turned onto his back and tilted his head back and closed his eyes, he couldn't hear anything aside from his own breathing as it levelled out. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Izaya sitting in the room waiting for him to come back. Opening his eyes he had to hold back the urge to scream when his chocolate brown eyes met with ruby red, that appeared to glow in the dark.

Izaya stood in front of him smiling brightly as he took a step closer, making Shizuo push back into the wall. The raven placed his hands on either side of Shizuo's head, his slightly taller height making him appear to be a giant as he caged the blonde in.

"Really Shizuo-kun, I assumed you would take the elevator, or try to come attack me. I honestly didn't think you'd take the stairs~" He cooed, slight curiosity and bright interest burning in his eyes and he leaned closer. "But it doesn't matter now, let's finish what I started hmm~?"

And with that their lips collided again, Izaya's instantly parting Shizuo's as he forced his tongue inside. Shizuo brought his hands up and pressed against Izaya's chest, yet despite his incredible strength Izaya wouldn't budge, and soon he found himself clenching his hands in Izaya's jacket, pulling him closer. To which the raven happily complied, and continued to fog Shizuo's brain until they were both out of breath, pulling away the raven smirked at the cloudy and dazed look in the blondes eyes. Leaning closer he trailed kisses down Shizuo's neck until he reached the base where he promptly bit down, hard enough to draw blood. He absolutely relished the moan that escaped Shizuo's lips as he pulled away.

Taking a step back he waved slightly and walked out the door. "Thanks for tonight Shizu-chan, I had a brilliant time!"

With that Shizuo was left alone, and as his thoughts slowly came back to him he felt a blush creep up his neck and all the way to his ears. Shaking his head Shizuo pulled out his phone and dialled Tom, holding the device to his ear he rubbed his face furiously, barely containing himself from destroying the stairwell.

"Ah Shizuo-kun, what can I do for you?" Tom asked as he answered the phone, his calm baronet tone helping Shizuo to calm himself down, standing he began walking down the stairs.

"Hello Tom-san, sorry for the disturbance but due to unfortunate circumstances I am without a ride home and was wondering if you could pick me up." He said, and upon reaching the ground floor he listed off where he was and ignored Tom's shock as he agreed. Finding himself outside not too long after Shizuo pulled out a smoke and plotted the many ways to murder Izaya when he next saw him.

When Tom arrived Shizuo got in silently and the entire drive to Shizuo's apartment was silent until they were two streets away. "So, you and Orihara-san huh?" Tom commented, amusement poorly hidden in his voice making Shizuo turn to him with shock written all over his face, and just when he was about to ask Tom saved him the time and simply pointed to his neck. Shizuo's memories crashed into him and his hand flew up to cover the bite mark Izaya had placed on him.

"No! I-it's n-n-not like that! H-he attacked m-m-me!" Shizuo stuttered out as Tom pulled onto the curb outside his apartment, he chuckled and nodded sympathetically as Shizuo barged out of the car and up to his apartment. Blush covering his entire face as he held his hand over his neck, he opened his door calmly as he took of his tie and jacket, placing them both over the couch he walked out onto the balcony and into the nice quiet night, letting the cool air wash over his face. Without any hesitation he took a deep breath and screamed death to the night.

[Chapter End]

Yes! Okay I am proud of myself! So let me know what you guys think and I'll update whenever~ Please review and I hope to see you all next chapter!

Xx Yuki xX


	4. The Demon that cauhgt the Angel

**Eye Catching**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Durarara nor any of its characters~ nor do I own 'FaceBook'

**Warning-** Yaoi (Bromance, eventual sex), swearing, and of course when these two are involved; violence.

**Summary-** Shizuo goes through life at an easy going pace, his job skipping doesn't affect his wallet and so he never really worries about keeping one for too long. But after quitting his latest job his old high-school friend asks him to join a modelling company. After his first shoot his meets the owner of the company, and its hate at first sight. It's the only way to describe the strange feeling in his stomach, the only way to describe his sudden urge to make physical contact with the guy. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo)

**Chapter Summary-** Shizuo is at work, internally panicking as he tries to figure out who his newest modelling partner is. All he's been told is that it's a guy who's super high up in the ranks.

**Authors Note-** Not much to say today, so enjoy the read and don't forget to review!

Chapter Four- The Demon that caught the Angel

The building was unusually quiet, which really I considered to be a bad omen, I mean who knew of a silent modelling company? Damn I suppose I'm just paranoid, I mean I had done three shoots now and I was booked for what I have been told is a very special shoot at six in the evening, I had a secret partner that is of a high rank. My curiosity was at its limit and I was walking to and fro at such a fast pace I'm practically positive I would seem blurry to anyone else. Who could it possibly be? The only clues I had managed to squeeze from Erika was that the shoot was for a new design of mans clothing, which in turn let him figure out his partner was male.

Frowning I picked up my pace and almost had a heart attack when a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Shizuo! Stay still!" Tom's stern voice broke through my internal panic as I suddenly spun to face him, my face practically screaming at him to tell me what's going on. "It's alright Shizuo, I was just coming over to tell you it's time to get ready." He says in a comforting voice as I slowly calmed down, upon regaining my composure I smile in thanks and walk over to my changing room, not even bothering to look over at the newest set they were making.

My clothes are basic, some golden leather pants and a loose v-neck shirt, as I'm sat in front of the mirror I try to keep myself calm, the only reason for my panic is that I don't want to screw up. Because if I'm with a person from high up surely I'd get this company in heaps of trouble if I screwed up. My eyes zone out and it comes as a great shock when Erika slaps the back of my head, I blink rapidly at her wondering why she would do such a mean thing and she frowns at me.

"Stop chewing on you lip Shizzy! You'll make it all swollen!" She lectures crossly making me release my lip that I wasn't aware I was chewing on. Sighing I apologize and stand to stretch, knowing that she's finished with the make-up.

"Shizuo Kanra-san has already arrived so whenever you're ready come on out." I hear Tom's voice call from outside. Taking a deep breath I smile and walk out of the room, Tom is waiting alongside a male whose blood-red hair is the first thing that catches my attention, he's wearing a similar get-up to me only his pants are red and rather than ankle high leather shoes like me he wears knee-high leather combat boots. I must admit he looks every inch a 'bad-boy' type. However when I look up to his face and he looks to mine I am stuck with the sudden urge to run away.

Because I know those eyes, and when I at Tom with barely concealed panic I know I'm screwed because he doesn't seem to notice. But the smirk evident in those eyes even as a sweet smile appears on the face is complete and utter victory. Although I don't know what he's won I do feel a sinking feeling in my stomach that says I'll find out soon enough.

"Hello, its a pleasure to meet you I'm Kanra, you must be Shizuo-kun?" The greeting and question are met with silence as i seriously debate simply turning around and refusing to do the shoot, but if i did then the flea would have won for sure.

"The pleasures mine Kanra-kun, please just call me Shizuo." I manage to force out as i accept his offered hand and shake it. Beside me Tom claps his hands happily, completely oblivious to the war going on right in front of him as 'Kanra' releases my hand and gracefully steps to the side, his left hand sweeping out towards the set as the innocent smile turns on ten-fold.

"Just call me Kanra Shizuo, shall we advance to the set?"

And no matter how much I want to say no I keep smiling and walk straight past him, which is when my eyes focus on the set. And my heart stops. Because only now do I realise what Erika was babbling about in the changing rooms, and I sorely regret not taking the easy way out when I had the chance.

"_You'll love it Shizzy, the set is kind of made to be all angel and demon looking, you get to be the angel of course and your partner is the devil. Ahh if I remember right the angel has been captured by the devil, so there will probably be bars of some sort to symbolise a cage, and your partner will probably get to stand higher then you to symbolise dominance. I can't wait1 It'll totally be like a boys love kind of thing!"_

Erika was right, as usual. The set consisted of a throng sitting atop a high stand, the stand had stairs that lead to it and even then at the bottom of the stairs to the right there was another throne like stool next to a set of bars. The possibilities ran through my head as did last night's memories and I would have run then and there if it wasn't for the hand placed on my shoulder that was gradually leading me to my demise.

"Lets have some fun Shi-zu-o~" Are the words whispered in my ear in the voice I have come to know all too well. I briefly wonder how this set up is so great to sell clothes but then again if you have a set up like this the posters are bound to be eye catching for sure.

Stepping onto the set I take a seat on the third step up and rest my head on my hand as I wait for the camera crew to finish the final adjustments, 'Kanra' walks past me confidently as he takes a seat upon the throne, and as I take a look at him out of the corner of my eye I'm amused by how well he looks.

"You'll make the perfect Tyrant Kanra" I comment idly as the Kadota, the camera man, comes to life Kanra just chuckles at my comment as he shakes his head.

"Okay Shizuo I want you to move up a step and lay your head near Kanra's feet, lay your body out as if you had collapsed there. Kanra I want one of your legs up on the chair so you can rest you face on your knee as you look at Shizuo, let you other foot rest by his head." His deep voice commands, I do as told and look up at Kanra, the way he looks down at me is sinister and cunning and I can't deny that it helps me form a more stubborn face, knowing that Kadota wants the 'angel' to be one that wouldn't give in.

After a few photos are taken Kadota lets us choose the next pose, I end up resting my head on the chair with my legs splayed out down the stairs as Kanra lays a hand in my hair 'tilting' my head back to see him, I smirk and he grins. I imagine that we would look like two enemies about to fight. After a few different angles of that are taken Kanra stands, gesturing for me to do the same, it was his turn to think of a pose and I look at him curiously as he turns me so my back is to him, he places a hand around my throat and another at my waist. The hand on my throat makes me look upwards and I briefly wonder which expression would be best before going with a look of shock and worry as I bring on hand up to look as if its pulling the hand around my throat and the other hangs limply at my side. Kadota calls praise to us as he takes a few pictures then he requests that we move onto the stool and bars.

I think for a brief second as Kanra gradually releases his hold and my idea is instantly replaced by something more sinister when he whispers in my ear. "Ne Shizzy-chan sit on my lap in this one" I grab his wrist and tug him over to the stool, sitting him down I smirk as I step behind him and reply.

"I wonder when you had time to create an alternate persona Izaya." I crouch slightly as I place on hand over his eyes and the other just under his chin. "Sleep yea?" I say and his form instantly leans into mine, I let this head rest on my shoulder and keep my hands where they are as I let hatred paint my face. Lights flash and on the last shot I feel something wet on my palm and release Izaya as quickly as I can as I jump back. "EEEWWWW!" I exclaim as I furiously wipe my hand on my shirt, Izaya keeps his tongue poking out as he winks at our crew, all of them laugh as I growl at Izaya but the red head just smirks as he reaches out and tugs me over.

I loose my balance when i right next to him and he tugs again making me twist as I fall, I end up with my head on his lap looking up at him as my body sits on the ground. He runs his fingers over my eyes making me shut them and I immediately adapt to look like I'm asleep, I hear the clicks of the camera and see the flashes and I cant help but wonder what type of pose he's pulling with me in his lap like this.

After that pose I move behind the bars and we pose a few more times before the shoot is over, as I stretch out my arms a yawn tears its way out of my mouth and I find myself rubbing at my blurry eyes, today was pretty busy and when I look at the clock on the wall I'm stunned to find out that the shoot lasted for two hours, leaving the current time to be eight o'clock. Shaking my head I wave lazily to the others and thank them for their hard work as I head for the showers, knowing Walker or Erika have put my clothes in there.

I strip quickly and jump into the warm spray of the shower as I reflect on today's shoot, even though I was with that perverted flea, who groped more times then I'd care to count, it was actually fun and I find myself smiling in spite of it. After washing off the makeup and cleaning everything else of I reach for the tap, but am stopped by the sound of the curtain opening. The small smile that was on my lips is replaced by blatant shock as a very NAKED Izaya walks in, shutting the curtain behind him he turns to me with a look of pure perverted evil.

"RA-" I'm cut off mid distress call as he leans forward and seals my lips with his own, placing both hands on either side of my head he releases my mouth and chuckles deeply, and I am reminded yet again that he is an amazing kisser, because the fist that I raised to hit him instantly fall limp to my side, and every rebellious thought flies away.

"Really, someone should learn to lock the door~" He teases lowly as he releases my lips, licking his own before licking mine, the action makes my face burn up and I desperately try to hide my body from the pervert.

"G-get out!" I shout as I try to forcefully shove him from the stall, but he simply laughs and grabs my wrists with one of his hands and pins them above my head, the position bring back unwanted memories and I try my best to get him the hell off me by twisting and tugging, but of course that was a huge mistake. Because I completely forgot I was standing on tiles. "AH!" The shocked gasp escapes my throat as I slip and land on my ass, Izaya must have crouched when I fell as my arms are still in his grasp and his face is right in front of mine.

"Now now Shizu-chan, don't go making such tempting noises, I won't be able to hold back~" His teases again but then his left hand rises and tweaks my nipple making me gasp in surprise again. "Heh not that I intended to hold back from the start." He says lowly as the hand travels down and fondles my crotch.

"G-gah! Stop it!" I shout as I squirm and try to escape, I'm untouched dammit! "N-ah!" The moan slips from my mouth suddenly and without consent and Izaya actually looks shocked for a second before it fades and he smiles deviously.

"Ne Shizu-chan~ Who knew you were so sensitive~" He comments as I grow harder and he begins to fist me, my blush deepens and I feel hot water trickle down my skin, pleasure thrums throughout my body and I bite my lip in an attempt to hold back any sound that tries to escape. But Izaya only frowns at my efforts and releases my hands as he begins to play with my nipples again.

"Ah~ N-no... Stop Iz-Izay-ahhh~" I try to command as I push at his chest but he still doesn't budge and I can feel myself getting closer. "Nahhh~ Ahh~, N-no~ I-I'm ahh~ gonna~ Aaahhhhh~!" I moan loudly as my climax hits and I cover my mouth in a vain attempt to smother the embarrassing sound. Izaya backs away slightly with a victorious smile on his face as he holds his cum splattered hand in the spray of the shower to wash it off. He hums slightly as the sound of my pants fill the quiet room, my face feels flushed and I know I'm probably as red as his wig was today so I bring my hands up to cover it as I try to erase what just happened from my memory. Because no, it does not matter that it felt amazing. And no, it does not matter that I want to do it again. And fuck it doesn't matter that Izaya is now tugging away my hands and leaning in to kiss me...

Wait what! I quickly move my hands to his shoulders and push roughly, but despite the fact that he did slide backwards his lips still make contact with mine, and my mind goes absolutely blank and heat spreads throughout my slowly cooling body. I don't make a single sound as he smirks and stands, I don't hit him as he directs the spray of water onto my chest. I don't move a muscle as he leaves.

And half an hour later in my apartment, the tears of confusion on my cheeks are not my own because I honestly just don't know anything anymore.

"What do you want from me?" The broken whisper fills the silent space as I clutch at my chest that throbs painfully at every thought about Izaya. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and try to erase everything from the past two days from my mind, I try to get mad and want to shout that I hate the stupid raven, but the hopeless efforts end up in a broken sob as my mind tells me that its not true, and I don't hate my new boss.

"What do I want from you?"


	5. Baby I'm Lost in Love

**Eye Catching**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Durarara nor any of its characters~ nor do I own 'FaceBook'

**Warning-** Yaoi (Bromance, eventual sex), swearing, and of course when these two are involved; violence.

**Summary-** Shizuo goes through life at an easy going pace, his job skipping doesn't affect his wallet and so he never really worries about keeping one for too long. But after quitting his latest job his old high-school friend asks him to join a modelling company. After his first shoot his meets the owner of the company, and its hate at first sight. It's the only way to describe the strange feeling in his stomach, the only way to describe his sudden urge to make physical contact with the guy. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo)

**Chapter Summary-** Its become too much, what the hell is he supposed to do, better yet what the hell does he want to do?

**Authors Note-** Okay so I've been having a pretty weird day so far, its like five pm so u no and I was feeling all depressed when i decided to randomly check my ratings for the latest chapter (ch 4) and i swear it made my day, so many people have read my story, added it and are following it, and so many left wonderful reviews! (THANKYOU! :D ) Its picked my spirits up so much that I'm gonna try to write another chapter. Sorry about all the jumping around with POV's and my horrible spelling but I don't have a beta for any of my stories, sorry, so just put up with it please, or let me know through an IM or review if it bugs you. Anyway, author blab over lets get on with the new chapter!

Chapter Five- Baby I'm Lost in Love

The bright afternoon light that filled the silent apartment trailed lazily over the floors and objects in the neat room. A single object lye in the corner its orange monochrome glinting in the light and the newly formed dint sticking out. A soft groan came from a mass of sheets on a large bed as a blonde figure sat up on the soft mattress, the hair pointing in every direction as the figure raised a hand to rub at bleary eyes.

Shizuo blinked a few more times to clear his vision as he slowly slipped out of bed, his toes curling in the soft carpet as he stood on shaky legs. Walking into his adjacent bathroom Shizuo stepped into the luxurious shower, turning on the water he stepped into the soft flow and began to wash the sweat off his body. Yesterday had been an exhausting day, in the morning he had woken up on his living room couch, his face was stiff and puffy and the realization that he had cried himself to sleep was enough to make him wake up.

On impulse he had picked up his bright orange phone and called a company and brought a new single apartment near the top of a new high-rise he'd heard about. He'd called a moving company, left old things like his bed and couch behind and brought new cosy items, and spent the rest of the day and well into the morning unpacking and moving everything to his liking. At lunch it had occurred to him that his phone was being overly loud and he had picked it up only to almost throw it away from his ear at his sempai's worried voice shouting at him.

He had dejectedly told Tom he was quitting, saying that he hated waking up early and didn't like all the stuff the company was forcing on him. But Tom had ignored him and simply told Shizuo that he could have two days leave to sort out whatever crap was going on with him and Izaya. It was one of the rare occasions that Tom actually yelled at him so the blonde had agreed and continued to lose himself until he passed out in his new bed when the sun was beginning to rise.

Now he found himself in his new shinny kitchen without a clue as to where he had put everything yesterday, giving up before he even started Shizuo walked over to the fridge and grabbed one of the four milk cartons and carried it out onto the veranda where he sat in his new chair, it was made out of a bamboo like material and was circular in shape, it hung from the roof and was amazingly comfortable. Drinking some of the milk Shizuo stared out at the city and tried to avoid the unavoidable voice at the back of his mind. However after he placed the empty carton down he realized he would have to face it now as he had run out of things to do, and knew running would only make it worse.

_But that's what you did, you just ran away from a problem you didn't want to face._

"I know..."

_You ran away from _him _and the feelings he gave you._

"I know.."

_You gave up without even putting up a fight._

"I know."

_But you already know the reason why don't you?_

"I don't"

_You do. You know perfectly well what that man has made you feel._

"I don't!"

_Because you figured this out, that's why you ran away._

"That's not true!"

_You ran away because you don't want to get hurt._

"How could he hurt me?'

_He made you cry._

"No..."

_He made you confused._

"No.."

_He took control of all your thoughts, and didn't leave your mind._

"No!"

_He made you fall in lo-_

"NO!"

Shizuo jumped out of his chair, running into his room he took off the towel around his waist and grabbed a pair of loos shorts, a black singlet with a green skull on its front, a black and green chequered jacket, and his black canvas shoes with white socks. Throwing them all on he grabbed a bag he'd prepared the night before, leaving his phone that he had switched off to avoid stress and grabbing his keys and wallet he headed for the door. Walking outside he locked it and went for the stairs, running down them with all his might.

_He's always on your mind._

Throwing open the door Shizuo headed for the gym on the ground floor, signing a membership and grabbing money out of his wallet he placed the new card in it without much thought. After buying a bottle of water Shizuo headed over to the treadmill and took off his jumper, laying all his things on the seat next to it before hopping off and running as fast as he possibly could.

_You always watch him, and it's only been a week since meeting him._

Pushing himself faster Shizuo flicked his head to get the hair out of his eyes and depend his breathing, it hadn't been that long since he'd done this much exercise, his body was still in great shape. Closing his brown eyes Shizuo pictured himself standing in front of Izaya, a baseball bat in one hand while the other man looked at him in fear.

_He awakens feelings you lost back in high school._

Raising the bat Shizuo swung it behind him and flung it at Izaya, opening his eyes briefly to readjust his feet the blonde slowed his pace a little.

_You ran because you think he's just playing you._

Of course he is, he's just a flea trying to suck the life out of me.

_Then why did he take you to dinner?_

So he could attack me.

_Why does he look at you so kindly?_

To lure me into his trap.

_Why does he treat you different to everyone else?_

Because I'm his latest plaything, I'm sure once I get back he will have found a new one.

_Then why did he pick you?_

Because I was new, it made me easy prey.

The image having faded long ago Shizuo gave up and grabbed his things, he had run out for twenty minutes and needed a drink grabbing the water the blonde uncapped it and headed for the pool. Once he arrived he placed all his things down once again and walked into the changing rooms to change into a new pair of board shorts. Arriving back at the pool he jumped in without thought and swum to the other side at an easy warm up pace. Once there Shizuo takes a deep breath and pushes of the wall, using the butterfly to race back and forth.

_Even if he's playing with you, you still fell for it._

I didn't.

_You played his game, and didn't back out._

So what?

_But when you realised what was on the line you got scared._

Anyone would have run.

_But you let him win._

No

_Your loss gave him something precious._

It's still my own!

_He won your heart._

I won't let him have it!

_He won your love._

I won't let him know it!

_But you won't be able to run forever._

I'll keep trying.

_It'll only get worse._

What am I supposed to do then?

_Keep playing._

Is that what I really want to do?

_Of course._

This will be round two.

_And this time there's a new item up for grabs._

It's not mine, and if I win I won't get hurt.

_But if you lose you'll be crushed._

And he'll gloat.

_So victory is the only option_

Pulling himself out of the pool Shizuo headed for the garden, only grabbing his water and towel, throwing the towel over his head he sat on a bench in the sun and let the water slowly drip off as he dried his hair. Letting the towel sit over his eyes he lent back and let the sun dry him as he tried to calm down.

Of course he couldn't run anymore, the loss of pride would wound him and the constant doubt would drive him insane. But the possibility of winning round two is next to none. And if he lost not only would Izaya know he had won Shizuo's heart but he would also know he got to crush it. Would he really be okay with such a risk? If he won then Izaya would return these chaotic feelings and the pain would go away. But what then?

_Worry about that when you get there._

But I don't want to go back.

_But if you don't you'll get bugged by Tom._

So what? He'll give up eventually.

_Then your heart will hurt daily._

Why?

_Because you gave up on it._

I can move on.

_But what if Izaya likes you to?_

...

_Are you okay not knowing?_

I don't know.

_You do._

I want to go back.

_What will you do?_

I'll confront him.

_How?_

I'll challenge him, a game he wont be able to refuse.

_Whats at stake?_

His heart.

_Is that all?_

Mine as well.

_Who's going to win?_

Me of course.

A smile gradually spread across the blonde's face which is when he finally started focussing on his surroundings, he could hear giggling and hushed whispers. Taking the towel off his eyes he realised he was mostly dry, but then he remembered. He was a model now, and he was half naked in a public garden. Sighing at his own stupidity Shizuo stood and stretched, hearing the whispers pick up he rolled his eyes and turned around and walked back inside to grab his things.

After stepping through the glass doors he took a few steps forward until he found his things, but his steps faltered. Because his things weren't alone. Yet even when he had made up his mind he could still feel the fluttering of his heart in his chest, and a slight heat fill his cheeks as he watched the raven blatantly check him out. Ruby eyes soon met his own chocolate as their owner stood and walked over to him.

"I've been looking for you Shizu-chan~" The teasing voice reminds him of his goal and he smirks as he too steps forward.

"Oh? Why's that Izzy?" He returns with obvious fake curiosity.

"Hmmm, I heard you tried to quit." The raven replies easily as they stand in front of each other, his slightly taller frame leaning on a metal pole beside the pool as the blonde took a casual stance. "So I decided to come and get you to read the contract." He finishes pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.

"It's alright I have cooled my head and will come back." Shizuo replies ignoring the offered form.

"Hmm no Shizzy I want you to read this, because I think you didn't read it all before." He says making the blonde accept the piece of paper as a small smile begins to form. "After all its one I made especially for you~" He comments as he circles the blonde, stopping in front of his smile turns wicked and he leans down and places a kiss on his lips. However Shizuo had been expecting as much and brought his fist up, the raven smirked as he turns and waves over his shoulder, the attempted attack not affecting him at all. "Let's take the game up a notch hey Shizu-chan~"

Before the blonde can reply Izaya has already left and the piece of paper crinkles in his hand. Looking at it curiously Shizuo folds it and walks over to his things, grabbing them he walks out of the gym and to the elevator before catching it up to the sixth floor. Walking into his room he places everything on his bed before grabbing some black slacks from his cupboard and having a shower. He'll read over the contract after.

But what could it possibly contain?


End file.
